<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ад души моей. by InvidiaSaunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090343">Ад души моей.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder'>InvidiaSaunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doomrauder [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Drama, Fetish, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, OOC, Oral Sex, Prison, Psychology, Rape, Shame, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Xenophilia, bad bdsm, different kinks, rude sex, sex-toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бездуховное, бессюжетное, ничем не обоснованное, но горячее как Ад порно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marauder(s)/Doom Slayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doomrauder [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Лимб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Убить. Убить их всех.<br/>Мои руки дрожат от напряжения, когда очередная богомерзкая туша рвется в клочья. Брызги крови летят в лицо, разбиваясь о безучастное стекло преторианского шлема. Сердце стучит так сильно, словно пытается выскочить из груди, подальше от этой бойни. Даже неразумный орган знает, что в таком режиме может существовать только бездушная машина, созданная лишь с одной целью – убивать все живое. Без плоти, без мыслей, без будущего. Лишь праведная ярость, подпитываемая внутренней болью, теперь имела значение для того, кем я стал. Или чем.<br/>Убить. Разорвать на части.<br/>Голова звенит от окружающих воплей. Они продолжают звучать в моем воспаленном мозгу даже когда основная битва прекращается. Под ногами омерзительно хлюпает зловонная каша из раздавленных кишок и мяса. Руки все еще дрожат, сжимая раскаленный от непрерывной стрельбы ствол дробовика - верного боевого товарища, с которым я совершаю акт мщения. Отстраненно думаю о том, сколько загубленных жизней неоплатным долгом висит на моих плечах, человеческих ли, аргента или Творцов. Демонических. Даже эти безжалостные твари с одинаковым страхом смотрят в глаза своего убийцы, прежде чем оставить после себя кровавые ошметки. Видать, не меньше других жить хотят. Однако, я не позволю их смертоносной чуме распространиться, даже если для этого придется нести клеймо грешника до конца моих, омраченных порочной славой, дней.<br/>Голоса убитых мной причиняют невыносимые страдания.</p><p>Гнетущие мысли прерывает мерзкий скрип металла о камень, и я с ненавистью вглядываюсь в алое зарево перед своим лицом. Треклятый предатель вновь преграждает мне дорогу, не позволяя затянуться старым ранам на измученной душе, в его нечеловеческих глазах слишком ясно отражается общее прошлое, чтобы глупое сердце сжалось от тоски и боли. Меня более не волнуют мои увечья – да и когда я в последний раз думал о себе? – не тревожат вырванные с мясом броневые пластины на плечах и шее, обнажавшие кровавые подтеки от чужих когтей. Я бездумно бросаюсь вперед, пытаясь вложить в решающий удар всю ярость и горечь, которые так терзали меня с момента нашей первой встречи. Поддавшийся влиянию Ада, опороченный и изуродованный им же, бывший друг мой ловко уклонялся от атак, не сводя своего прожигающего насквозь взгляда. Я хотел вырвать эти проклятые красные глаза, я хотел сломать рога, обезобразившие некогда красивое лицо Ночного Стража, я хотел, чтобы ему было так же больно, как и мне.<br/>Мародер бросается навстречу и с силой бьет по ногам, заставляя те подкоситься и болезненно хрустнуть. Я дезориентирован, но лишь на жалкое мгновение, преторианская броня надежно спасает меня от возможных переломов, иначе бы крестовый поход прекратился в самом начале своего существования. Не проходит и секунды, как я вновь поднимаюсь и разряжаю всю обойму в чужое лицо, желая лишь уничтожить последнее напоминание о моей человеческой слабости, о привязанности, на которую я все еще способен спустя столько лет. Демон успевает закрыться щитом, но на холодный пол с глухим стуком падает обломанный рог, и я почти чувствую торжество от этой небольшой, но личной победы, которая оставит постоянное напоминание о моем существовании. Здесь, в полуразрушенных временем катакомбах, не было никого, кроме нас двоих – низшие твари трусливо попрятались в ближайших коридорах, лелея тщетную надежду о нападении из темноты, те же, кто оказался посмелее, навеки остались лежать кровавыми ошметками, подкрепляя собой претившее зловоние от десятков разлагающихся тел. Разъяренное рычание раненного монстра звучит музыкой в моих ушах, я впервые чувствую удовлетворение от привычного звука и прижимаю дуло к чужому лбу, готовый нажать на спусковой крючок. Хотелось сказать многое, прежде чем безучастная пуля протаранит липкий мозг, а бледное тело тяжело упадет в окружавшую нас обоих кашу из внутренностей, и, видит Дьявол, я бы даже нашел слова, если б только не странный огонек в чужом взгляде, неотрывно наблюдающим за моими действиями.<br/>Крепко сжимавшие ствол, руки сводит судорогой, на холодный пол с жалобным звоном падает верный дробовик, так и не сделав свой последний смертельный выстрел. Перед глазами плывет как от сильного удара – я с трудом различаю чужие очертания, хотя опороченный соратник по-прежнему находился в шаговом расстоянии, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда. Это неестественное алое пламя остается последним воспоминанием, прежде чем мое тело тяжело падет на окровавленный пол, и тьма примет в свои жадные объятия.</p><p>По моей шее течет жидкость. Это кровь? Слезы?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Луксор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темнота. Темнота кругом, куда ни поверни голову. Он ослеп? Эта подлая рогатая тварь ослепила его, чтобы лишить преимущества в сражении? Что ж, помимо зрения оставались другие органы чувств, и если они считают, что, лишившись видимой опоры, Палач прекратит свой поход против захватчиков, то его священный долг - доказать чужую неправоту, даже если для этого придется ориентироваться на слух. Или обоняние как собаке.<br/>Ожидаемой ярости не было, и это достаточно сильно удивляет, чтобы с трудом открыть глаза и обвести мутным взглядом затхлое помещение. Темное, закрытое со всех сторон и, судя по каменистым стенам, выдолбленное в одной из скал. Все же зрение функционировало, хотя смутное очертание решетки напротив отнюдь не радовало, как и назойливый зуд раздраженной кожи на собственных запястьях. Человек вяло дергает руками, пытаясь выбраться из ржавых цепей, сковавших крепкой хваткой в столь неудобном положении, но быстро понимает тщетность своих намерений. В любое другое время он легко смог бы выдрать те из креплений, готовый к очередному сражению, но сейчас…Сейчас в голове был липкий туман, лишая не только способности осознанно мыслить, но и базового управления собственным телом. Значит, так и закончится его бесславный поход? В грязном, темном помещении, без возможности выбраться самостоятельно или позвать на помощь – одинокая смерть, достойная старого убийцы. Несмотря на отсутствие таких же кандалов, ноги беспомощно скользили по холодной поверхности, будучи не в силах принять на себя вес обмякшего воина. В прочем, одного неловкого движения оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы ощутить неожиданный жар и предательскую твердость на уровне собственного паха. Лишенное привычного шлема лицо невольно вспыхивает – прекрасно, только стояка не хватало для еще более идиотского положения.<br/>- Проснулся?<br/>Палач вздрагивает и с трудом фокусирует взгляд на расплывчатой тени, стоящей перед закрытой решеткой. Угрожающе-высокий рост и мощное телосложение, длинные изогнутые к затылку рога, один из которых обломан почти под корень, горящий ненавистью взгляд. Мародер. Черт бы побрал эту назойливую тварь. Палач с тупой яростью смотрит в обезображенное лицо бывшего Ночного Стража и предпринимает тщетную попытку встать на ноги, тотчас тяжело падая обратно. Шея горела огнем.<br/>- Что за дрянь ты мне вколол? – Несмотря на злость, голос звучит слабо, едва ли нарушая тишину мрачного помещения. Подбирать слова удается с трудом, о том, чтобы двигаться не могло быть и речи. Вынужденное бессилие пугало и раздражало в равной степени.<br/>- Эссенция адских метастаз. – Бесстрастное лицо демона не выражало и толики эмоций, присущих живым. Рычащий голос сквозил безразличием и холодным, тщательно сдерживаемым ядом: - Тебе известно, как тотемы действуют на наше войско, не так ли? На нас. Известна эта будоражащая кровь страсть к битве.  <br/>Чужие слова едва доносились сквозь пелену проклятого тумана, не позволявшего хоть как-то структурировать блуждающие мысли. Однако, Палач по-прежнему отчаянно цеплялся за тех, пытаясь как минимум осознать происходящее. О чем он, черт подери, несет?<br/>- Вы, люди, называете подобное состояние слепой ярости - берсерком. Что ж, ваше право. Суть в том, что этот дурман берет начало в голове, и лишь потом распространяется по жилам. – Палач раздраженно фыркнул и зажмурился, когда острый коготь больно ткнул в лоб, наглядно демонстрируя произнесенные слова. Унизительное положение. Вынужден слушать чужой монолог, вместо того, чтобы привычно вцепиться в глотку.  – А значит, если не дать ему распространиться, чего можно достичь благодаря ограниченной дозировке, то воздействие яда так и останется в мозгу, вызывая стойкую дезориентацию. И...хм, иные последствия. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, верно?<br/>Несмотря на заторможенное восприятие, по беззащитно расслабленному телу прошел противный холод. Так значит, неуместные проявления собственной физиологии были вовсе не реакцией на пережитый стресс, а вызваны искусственно этой вколотой гадостью? Ну, и мерзость. Однако, с какой целью, если не просто поглумиться над неконтролируемым телом? Он ведь не станет…<br/>- Все верно, Палач. Ты все правильно понимаешь. – Нарушив гнетующую тишину глухим хмыком, Мародер тяжело опустился перед закованным в цепи человеком, небрежно зажимая чужую голову в ладони, дабы посмотреть в остекленевшие глаза. По-видимому, эффект от использованной дряни более чем удовлетворил, яд и торжество в голосе стали ощутимы едва ли не на физическом уровне: - Мы не забыли то унижение, которое ты заставил пережить своим самовыдвижением в ряды Стражи, чужак. Самозванец, решивший, что сможет быть наравне с лучшими из священной расы аргента! Можешь попрощаться с идеей своего бесславного похода, Великий Воин, потому что ближайшее время ты проведешь в этом чертовом помещении, на правах нашей общей подстилки. И даже когда мы позволим выбраться, ты больше не станешь думать ни о чем ином, кроме желания вновь пережить свое падение. <br/>От услышанных слов, гнев и возмущение, доселе слабо пробивавшиеся сквозь завесу дурмана, сменяет животный ужас, и Палач бездумно дергается вперед, пытаясь разбить чужое лицо собственным лбом. Вероятно, часть задуманного ему даже удается, ведь тотчас демон болезненно рыкает и наотмашь бьет сжатым кулаком по небритой скуле, с глухими проклятиями отбрасывая от себя в стену. Голова, и без того поглощенная наркотическим туманом, противно звенит от удара, расфокусированный взгляд слепо скользит по ближайшим камням, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то, а воспаленный мозг едва ли осознает тупую боль в проколотой иглой шее и разъяренное рычание, отраженное кровавым заревом перед лицом.<br/>- Сопротивляться вздумал, сука. Ничего, мы тебя сломаем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Гала</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этот раз пробуждение оказывается куда мучительнее предыдущего. Затуманенная демоническим наркотиком голова болела так, будто разрывалась изнутри на части, и только одна бездумная, привитая нескончаемой войной тяга к собственному выживанию заставляет открыть глаза. Несмотря на то, что сфокусировать едва осознающий взгляд удается далеко не сразу, результаты этого тяжелого действия не приносят и толики возможной радости. Очертания распахнутой настежь ржавой решетки едва ли можно было заметить за мощными телами самых ненавистных демонических созданий, которых только можно было отыскать во всей Преисподней. <br/>Мародеры.<br/>Палач едва сдерживается, чтобы не издать обреченный стон. Что этим проклятым предателям было нужно от того, кто не мог даже сполна соображать под действием адской эссенции? Какого черта они так странно смотрят на него и молчат, видимо даже и не собираясь хоть как-то объяснить происходящее? Взбешенный подобным поведением со стороны злейших врагов – если, конечно, можно назвать таким громким словом тот слабый отголосок злости, который потух так же быстро, как и зажегся в помутненном сознании – бывший морпех дергается вперед и тотчас срывается на болезненный кашель от неожиданного удушья. Причина же того была до пугающего проста:<br/>Шею передавливал ржавый, похожий на собачий, ошейник, цепь от которого вела в сторону падших и заканчивалась в сжатых руках одного из них. И этот демон очень нехорошо улыбался.<br/>Праведную злость сменяет нарастающая тревога, за которой следует, похожий на панический, приступ клаустрофобии – Палач отчаянно надеялся на то, что столь жалкие проявления его истинных эмоций не отразились на привычно бесстрастном лице, но дергается он так же слепо, хватаясь ослабевшими руками за цепь на собственной шее. Раздраженная трением кожа начинает неприятно зудеть, протестуя против подобного обращения с собой, но Солдат аргента даже и не думает обратить свое расфокусированное внимание на эту боль, направляя все оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы элементарно встать. Под ногами неожиданный холод грязной каменистой поверхности – осознание собственной наготы бьет резко и беспощадно.<br/>- Забавно дергается.<br/>Тишину нарушает отрывистой голос одного из падших, который и держал в руках конец ржавой цепи. От каменистых стен отражается эхо тяжелых шагов - демон сокращает расстояние, прежде чем опустить взгляд и с любопытством посмотреть на растерянного пленника, все еще пытавшегося упрямо встать на ноги. В человеческих глазах не отражается ничего, кроме опротивевшей своей банальностью злости. Имеющимся эмоциональным диапазоном он ничем не отличался от мертвых соратников, и осознание подобного вызывало откровенный азарт в черных, изломанных душах рогатых. Интригует, весьма интригует, смогут ли они пробудить хоть какие-то иные чувства в этой нелепом, раздражающем одним своим существованием создании. Демон лениво наматывает цепь на руку, вынуждая против воли поднять голову, и с гадкой усмешкой вглядывается в чужое лицо. Безмолвный вызов был принят. <br/>- Без своих железок ты выглядишь куда лучше.<br/>Язвительный голос заставляет стыдливо покраснеть, но Палач смотрит все с той же храброй яростью. Он старался не думать о собственной наготе, хотя и осознание подобного немилосердно било по привычным инстинктам, ныне буквально вопившим в едва соображающем мозгу об опасной уязвимости, еще и в присутствии единственных, кто был близок к равенству по силе. Только один лишь мерзкий наркотический туман мешал наброситься на своих обидчиков, лишая всякого контроля над ослабевшим телом. Несмотря на поднятую благодаря цепи голову, бывший морпех переводит полный отвращения взгляд с искаженных лиц на собственные конечности, неловко двигая теми для обнаружения возможно сломанных участков. К счастью, таких не оказалось, но следующая находка вызывает уже не просто злость, а настоящее бешенство, под действием которого человек с силой дергается вперед, вырывая звенья из чужих рук ценой глубокой ссадины на пережатой ржавым металлом шее. Такой рывок мгновенно забирает на себя все оставшиеся силы, но демон явно не ожидал ничего подобного, а потому в растерянности выронил цепь, тем самым позволяя себя осмотреть без особых помех. Преторианская броня более не закрывала обнаженное тело, пальцы на руках слабо подрагивали под воздействием демонического наркотика, а ослабевшие ноги не скрывали собой крепкую эрекцию, пережатую чем-то наподобие металлического кольца. Именно последняя деталь и вызвала недавнюю вспышку ярости. Какого, блять, черта?<br/>- Нравится? – Воспользовавшись чужой растерянностью, падший наклоняется и вновь наматывает цепь на руку, чтобы в следующее мгновение резко пнуть под ребра, вынуждая рухнуть лицом в пол у самых сапог аргента. Тишину нарушает надрывный кашель, на холодных камнях расцветает лужица отхаркнутой крови, а сам бывший Страж с неожиданной злостью шипит в чужое лицо, даже и не пытаясь хоть немного наклониться навстречу: - И мне, сука, не нравится терять свой рог. В прочем, беспородная шавка вроде тебя никогда не умела уважать чужой статус по достоинству. <br/>Болящую от удара голову унизительно приподнимают носком сапога за подбородок, и Палач с трудом фокусирует мутный взгляд на говорящем. На месте одного из верхних рогов действительно красовался уродливый обрубок. Значит, именно с этим демоном он недавно сражался. Алые глаза горели бешенством, в хриплом голосе легко читалось задетое самолюбие.<br/>- Безродец. <br/>Тяжелый сапог бьет по лицу, разбивая нос до новых брызг крови. Отдаленно слышен смех остальных падших. Тело не слушается, о сопротивлении не может идти и речи.<br/>- Чужак.<br/>Ржавая цепь натягивается сильнее, вынуждая ошейник больно передавить натертую кожу. Что это, если не попытка унизить еще больше? Встать то он все равно не сможет.<br/>- Нечистокровный.<br/>Металлические пластины на конце сапога больно давят, вынуждая разомкнуть пересохшие губы и приоткрыть рот навстречу вторжению, однако это же грубое действие заставляет вынырнуть из пелены дурмана и с отвращением отвернуть голову. Внутри закипала праведная ярость – единственная из эмоций, которая еще осталась в тысячелетнем сознании? Вылизывать чужую обувь? Да, за кого эта рогатая тварь его принимает?<br/>- Ты никогда не был одним из нас. – Язвительный голос демона полон нескрываемого яда, кажется удивительным, почему уже знакомые ему слова не прожигают все насквозь подобно кислоте. Судя по всему, падший был действительно задет за живое: - Ворвался в ряды Стражей и стал наводить свои порядки. Кем ты себя возомнил, что посмел заявиться на территорию лучших из народа аргента? Это была честь, чужак, великая честь для избранных из сотен желающих, о чистоте нашей крови слагали легенды! Мы и только мы были лицом Аргент Д’Нур, немало соотечественников отдали бы на отсечение руку, чтобы встать в ряды Ночной стражи. – В голосе Мародера отчетливо сквозила фамильная гордость, прежде чем тот задрожал от тщательно сдерживаемого негодования, а глаза не вспыхнули алым: - А потом появился ты. Чужеродная псина, осквернившая своим присутствием наше неприкосновенное общество. Посмевшая не только сражаться бок о бок с лучшими, но и возвыситься до статуса вожака благодаря предателю на троне и слабовольным жрецам Её милости. Ты унизил нас, Палач, ты втоптал в грязь нашу гордость и достоинство, ты привел за собой проклятых захватчиков, но главное… - Прервавшись на мгновение, демон срывается на полный ненависти рык и дергает за цепь, вынуждая болезненным рывком сесть на колени. В алых глазах мелькает нечто сродное застарелой горечи, но пропадает так же быстро, прежде чем падший буквально выплевывает в чужое лицо: - Это ты привел к гибели Аргент Д’Нур!<br/>Некогда молчаливо стоящие позади, остальные из опороченной Стражи срываются на угрожающее рычание и окружают ослабевшего человека со всех сторон. Боль от острых когтей, вспоровших и без того украшенную шрамами кожу на плечах, без сомнения вызывает отголоски привычной злости, но все же она – ничто по сравнению с виной, вернувшейся после услышанных слов. Мародер был прав. Если бы не Палач, приведший на хвосте эту адскую заразу, члены Ночной Стражи не познали бы боль гражданской войны и терзавших сомнений между долгом и совестью. Не погибли бы и не стали тем…чем являются сейчас. Демоны имели полное право на ненависть. Пожалуй, участь быть позорно изнасилованным – а ведь именно к этому все шло, учитывая наготу и непонятное приспособление на беззащитном органе – и съеденным заживо все же меньшее из наказаний, которые человек заслужил за всю свою долгую и порочную жизнь. Осознание этого причиняет невыносимые муки совести, хотя, казалось бы, разве столь нелепое самоощущение еще могло остаться в его теле, больше похожем на бездушную машину для геноцида, чем на живое и полное внутренней тоски существо. Царапины от чужих когтей кровоточат, рубиновая жидкость стекает по плечам на грудь, оставляя неестественные узоры от подсыхающих разводов. Бывший морпех вяло дергает руками, все еще не оставляя тщетные попытки освободиться, но беспощадный внутренний голос так и шипел, что все происходящее – заслуженное наказание для такого грешника как он.<br/>- Никто тебя есть не собирается. – Словно прочитав чужие мысли, раненный демон презрительно кривится и брезгливо смахивает чужую кровь с рук, прежде чем оскалиться в не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбке. От подобного Солдат невольно холодеет. Становится понятно, что лучше бы его съели: - Мы просто унизим тебя так же, как ты нас. Сломаем, как были сломаны мы. Сделаем подстилкой. Похотливой сукой, которая не будет думать ни о чем, кроме как получить хуй в свою задницу и побольше. Думаешь, мы не сможем? А, Палач? По глазам вижу – уверен, что нет. Что достаточно силен, чтобы не быть сломленным. В таком случае, у меня к тебе единственный вопрос… - Не сразу закончив, падший наклоняется, воспользовавшись тем, что демонические собратья надежно зафиксировали в своей хватке чужие руки, прежде чем ядовито выдохнуть на ухо: - Когда ты в последний раз трогал себя?<br/>Растерянный подобным вопросом, Палач вздрагивает и не успевает придумать достойную колкость в ответ, как когтистые руки тотчас касаются свежего следа от укола эссенции, вызывая невольную дрожь в обнаженном теле. Одно быстрое прикосновение провоцирует жаркое, неестественное тепло, подобно волне окутавшее воспаленный мозг – в паху тотчас отдает непривычным напряжением, заставляя член заинтересованно дернуться и выпустить первую каплю прозрачной смазки, а из самых недр пересохшей гортани доносится неловкий стон. Несмотря на острый стыд, возникший сразу после столь неоднозначной реакции, Солдат Рока не может не признать, что подобное оказалось, как минимум приятным, однако проклятые демоны не давали и шанса на то, чтобы совладать с неожиданными ощущениями. Палач бы смог перетерпеть боль. Потерю конечности. Пытку и унижение. Однако, падшие были до абсурдного ласковы с ним, гладили своими сильными, но по-своему нежными руками по загорелой коже, любовно обводили литые мышцы, нарочно затрагивая темные соски, с нажимом проводили ладонью по внутренней стороне бедер – и вот это, вот это терпеть оказалось сложнее всего. Сначала морпех огрызался. Шипел проклятия, матерился сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытался оттолкнуть сквозь пелену наркотического тумана, но с каждым новым прикосновением собственное тело все больше выходило из-под контроля хозяина, а стоило одному из рогатых обхватить твердый ствол и провести по тому рукой, как Солдат и вовсе сорвался на протяжный стон, заливаясь яркой краской от невыносимого стыда. Чертовы демоны. Почему…почему они так аккуратны с ним? Почему стараются принести удовольствие, а не банально использовать беззащитное тело? Это очень подлая тактика, подлая в своей действенности и успешности.<br/>Когда его подхватывают на руки, вынуждая усесться на мускулистые бедра бывшего Стража, Палач почти ничего не соображает.<br/>- Потек как последняя блядь. – Раздраженный голос демона сквозит удовлетворением, вызывая слабое желание ударить кулаком по этой самодовольной роже. На когтистая ладонь продолжает гладить так же нежно, спускаясь на пережатый кольцом орган, чтобы быстро, даже жестоко провести по всей длине того. Не ожидавший острой волны ощущений, человек срывается на жалобный стон и тотчас в стыде зажимает рот руками: - Еще и скулит, совсем псина. Что, все-таки не трогал себя, раз реагируешь как целка, хм? Тише, тише…мы познакомим тебя с ощущениями поострее банальной дрочки.<br/>Понять, что подразумевается в виду, не представлялось возможным. Вышедшее из-под контроля тело так и требовало продолжения ласки, сохранявший в себе ядреную смесь из гнева и стыда, Палач отчаянно дергался в стальных объятиях, в равной степени желая вырваться, раскромсать все на части и отдаться в сильные руки, позволяя себя трогать где и как угодно. В прочем, последнее оказывается ближе к действительности. Под действием наркотика, сознание едва замечает, как раздвигают мускулистые ноги, вынуждая вжаться собственной плотью в такой же обнаженный ствол Мародера и с нажимом заскользить по тому, приподнимая бедра навстречу чужим прикосновениям. Однако, стоило лишь когтистым пальцам дотронуться до сжатого и девственного отверстия, как морпех мгновенно приходит в себя и яростно дергается, больно ударяя лбом по плечу лапавшего его сзади демона.<br/>- Руки прочь!<br/>- А то что? – Несмотря на ощутимый удар, падший явно веселился с такого сопротивления, прежде чем сжать чужие ноги до ярких синяков и широко развести, открывая взгляду присутствующих. Солдат опустил полный острого унижения взгляд. Еще и эта дрожь в непослушном теле. Как же мерзко: - Что ты нам сделаешь, человек? Сколько бы ты не сопротивлялся, все равно стонешь и течешь как хорошая сука. Так хочется, чтобы поскорее засадили, да? Видим, что хочется: - Растянутые сухожилия напоминают о себе резкой болью, но член стоит все так же твердо, выдавая физическую заинтересованность в происходящем, и вот это было действительно унизительно: - Ты ведь помнишь нас, верно? Помнишь, кто был вынужден сражаться против воли под твоим началом, кем ты, маленькая шлюха, смел командовать как безродной челядью. Но, теперь у нас иное мнение на этот счет. Грязная, заносчивая блядь, тебе куда сильнее подошла бы роль общественного слива, в который спускали бы по кругу после ожесточенных боев, чем командира элитной Стражи аргента.<br/>Обида, сквозящая в чужом голосе, достигает своего апогея. Рогатые взбешенно рычат, надежно фиксируя в открытом положении за скованные в хватке конечности, и когтистые пальцы жестоко врываются в неподготовленный проход, быстро и настойчиво растягивая тот по слюне – видимо, не желавший травмировать себя или собратьев, демон все же провел языком, чтобы облегчить скорое проникновение. Но, даже при этом тишину нарушает болезненный стон – дернувшись от неприятных ощущений, Палач жмурится и кусает губы до крови, не позволяя себе выдать ту боль и ярость, что царили в изломанной душе. Грязно, мерзко, унизительно. И по-настоящему страшно от понимания, что это блядское непокорное тело восприняло грубые фрикции с явной благодарностью, открываясь навстречу жестокому проникновению слишком отзывчиво, чтобы уже вскоре к двум пальцам без особых проблем добавился третий, четвертый. Наркотик, из чего бы он ни был, явно уменьшал болевые ощущения, однако при этом возбуждая те нервные рецепторы, что были ответственны за удовольствие, отчего даже взбешенный происходящим Солдат нет-нет, а все же тихо постанывал, против воли насаживаясь уже самостоятельно. Глупо надеяться, что подобное проскочило мимо внимания рогатых. К слову, о тех. С трудом сфокусировав мутный взгляд на своих мучителях, Палач присматривается и тотчас нервно сглатывает – габариты демонов значительно превышали человеческие, и подобное явно не заканчивалось на одном лишь внешнем росте и телосложении.<br/>- Как зажимаешься то. Что, Великий Палач испугался перед нашими размерами? – С нездоровым любопытством проследив за реакцией растерянного пленника, один из падших дергает за цепь, прижимая к себе, и небрежно ведет языком поверх следа. Неловкий, но полный удовольствия стон – лучшая награда за подобное внимание с его стороны. Медленно, но верно человек терял над собой контроль, отдаваясь во власть природных инстинктов. Желавшие этой деградации, демоны совмещали грубую, почти болезненную ласку и нежные прикосновения к наиболее чувствительным участкам, понемногу заставляя постанывать в своих сильных руках, забывая о всякой гордости. Глаза морпеха, осоловевшие под влиянием эссенции, теперь не выражали ничего, кроме страсти. – Приподнимите его. Хочу войти первым.<br/>Едва осознающий происходящее, человек все же пугается от услышанного и слабо бьет руками по плечу. Чертова похоть – сильная, неестественная, плотная как завеса – едва ли позволяет сопротивляться как раньше, но Палач пытается отчаянно и решительно, даже когда его бедра насильно приподнимают, насаживая на горячую демоническую плоть. Мародер входит резко, в одно точное движение, и неожиданная заполненность провоцирует почти рыдающий скулеж, чем не помешали даже сжимающие рот руки – если б не проклятое кольцо, то морпех тотчас и спустил бы, не выдерживая остроты ощущений. Демон рычит, довольный произведенным эффектом, и жестоко кусает в обнаженное плечо, оставляя на том следы от острых клыков – позорная метка, кровоподтеки от которой еще долго будут напоминать о пережитом изнасиловании. Как и о том, что сам он, Солдат, униженно скулил как текущая сука, дергаясь от каждого резкого движения внутри своего использованного тела – многочисленные руки падших гладят по плечам и груди, оттягивают за волосы, быстро ведут по пережатому органу и сжимают в ладони поджатые яйца, острые когти царапают ягодицы и бедра, оставляя на тем алые полоски, змеиноподобные языки лижут поверх синяков и старых шрамов. Контраст болезненной жестокости и непривычной нежности сводил с ума, ударяя по воспаленному сознанию. Время от времени то один, то другой демон поворачивал к себе голову и насильно открывал рот, чтобы ворваться в тот языком, имитируя грубый, но глубокий и страстный поцелуй. <br/>- Поскачи на мне. Сам.<br/>- Да, пошел ты..<br/>Несмотря на слабость в голосе, Палач продолжал свою бессмысленную борьбу, не желая так быстро сдаваться под чужой властью. Однако, даже при всем своем природном упрямстве, он явно не оценил силу действия проклятого наркотика – стоило лишь падшему гадко хмыкнуть и замереть, прекращая свои фрикции, как человек невольно насадился сам, возвращая сладкое ощущение заполненности в свое более не контролируемое тело. Дрожал от ярости и унижения, жмурился до злых слез, кусал разбитые губы, но добротно двигался по твердой плоти Стража, не обращая внимания на легкую боль в натруженных коленях. <br/>- Тебе приятно? Ответь нам, маленькая сука. Скажи, что тебе приятно. Так хорошо выглядишь, когда насажен на член, так правильно.<br/>- Завались.<br/>Думать о том, какой вид открывался рогатым предателям не хотелось. В прочем, по хищному удовлетворению в мертвых глазах все и так было понятно – демонам явно понравился этот униженный, обнаженный человек, раньше бесивший своей невыносимой живучестью и высокомерием, а теперь старательно и добровольно скакавший на члене одного из их собратьев. Огромная горячая плоть проникала слишком глубоко. При каждом движении очертания органа отчетливо прослеживались на мускулистом животе морпеха, и сладость этого ощущения затмевала здравый рассудок, вынуждая садиться все быстрее и быстрее, преследуя лишь одно желание – поскорее кончить и прекратить эту низкую пытку. Поддавшийся во власть своей цели, Палач совершенно забыл о существовании кольца.<br/>Проходит отнюдь не так много времени, как когти однорогого демона впиваются в истерзанные бедра, а сам их обладатель срывается на гортанный стон, в последний раз с силой толкаясь навстречу жаркому телу. Внутри разливается что-то горячее, вязкое, и этого оказывается настолько много, что человек жалобно хнычет, желая и самому достичь заслуженной разрядки. К черту гордость и принципы. Сейчас ему невыносимо хотелось кончить, передавленный кольцом член был почти болезненно тверд, открыто требуя возможность выплеснуть накопившееся напряжение через белесую влагу. Однако, падшие грубо тянут за плечи и волосы, стаскивая с мокрой от спермы плоти собрата, прежде чем выпрямиться и опустить полный жестокого веселья взгляд на своего пленника. Лишенный необходимой стимуляции, но все так же остро нуждающийся в разрядке, обнаженный и перепачканный в вытекающей жидкости, Солдат Рока представлял собой сейчас поистине жалкое зрелище. Он еще не понимал всех правил своей заслуженной пытки и незавидную участь в ближайшие недели заключения, но перед тем, как обессиленно потерять сознание, чужие слова услышал явно и отчетливо:<br/>- Выебанной шлюхе хочется кончить? Ну-ну, Великий Палач, все только начинается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Аварития</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Слишком узкий. Я не собираюсь травмировать себя из-за этой бляди.<br/>Палач болезненно жмурится от резких голосов и открывает глаза, обводя стеклянным взглядом присутствующих. Шея все еще горела, но уже чуть слабее, видимо на этот раз проклятые демоны использовали меньший объем наркотика, чем в предыдущий. Что это – пощада или новая пытка, при которой он яснее будет осознавать происходящее, но все еще не сможет оказать и намека на сопротивление?<br/>- Я принес то, что сможет это исправить.<br/>Яд в чужом голосе заставляет вздрогнуть и отшатнуться к стене, вызывая хриплый смех опороченной Адом стражи. Разве им мало одного акта насилия? Никогда не верящий в существования верховных божеств, сейчас Палач был готов молиться кому угодно, лишь бы не пережить вновь унизительное использование собственного тела теми, кто и без этого причинил достаточно боли и оставил неизгладимые раны на собственной, смертельно уставшей душе. Где-то в глубине, куда еще не смог добраться наркотический дурман, вспыхивает ярость и по лицу стекают злые слезы – человек с ненавистью вглядывается в обезображенные лица, прежде чем прошипеть одно лаконичное, но весьма понятное пожелание:<br/>- Пошли нахуй.<br/>Зря. Алые глаза, и без того презрительно глядящие на обнаженного пленника, вспыхивают нехорошим азартом, и один из демонов резко дергает за цепь на чужой шее, вынуждая тяжело упасть перед ногами присутствующих. Тщетная попытка выбраться из крепкой хватки бездушного железа заканчивается лишь тем, что ржавые края больно царапают кожу, а в лицо прилетает тяжелый кулак, разбивая нос до брызг крови. Лишенное верной брони тело манило своей уязвимостью, а затуманенный наркотиком разум – беспомощностью, и от этого сильнее хотелось сломать, извратить, опорочить так, как произошло с внешним обликом самой Стражи, ныне поддавшейся иррациональному желанию мести за свои старые обиды и унижение, произошедшее в далеком прошлом от рук этого самого чужака. Демоны раздраженно рычат в ответ на свои мысли и грубо тянут за волосы, вынуждая встать на колени подобно кукле, которую дергают за ниточки для чужого развлечения. Ужас и бессильная злость в светлых глазах ублажает садистские наклонности падших, вызывая злобное веселье – когтистые ладони не столько больно, сколько унизительно бьют по лицу, заставляя небритые щеки покраснеть от ощутимых ударов, а пересохшие от стресса губы – потрескаться, чего не исправляли даже жалкие рефлекторные попытки увлажнить языком. В прочем, последний привлекает к себе неожиданное внимание.<br/>- Хочу воспользоваться этим.<br/>Относительную тишину помещения нарушает резкий голос одного из демонов, и Палач вновь нервно вздрагивает, снова и снова пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя новоявленных тюремщиков, пускай ослабевшие руки едва ли могли причинить хоть сколько-то ощутимый вред. Чужая манера говорить кратко, но громко и отрывисто выводила из себя, не позволяя забыть и о том, что происходящее унижение вершилось отнюдь не людьми. Острые когти впиваются в уязвимый затылок, вызывая болезненный стон, прежде чем подтолкнуть голову в сторону говорившего – воин с трудом фокусирует мутный взгляд на тяжелый, испещренный темными венками орган перед своим лицом. Запах серы здесь был особенно резким, забиваясь в ноздри. Что за мерзость. Он ни за что не станет брать это в рот, пусть лучше извращенные ублюдки свернут шею как цыпленку на убой, чем попытаются вовлечь в исполнение своих больных желаний. Он еще не потерял остатки своей гордости!<br/>- Открой рот, Палач. – Рычащий голос звучит угрожающе и раздраженно. Демон был явно не из тех, кто отличается терпением, даже если наблюдать за чужим унижением тешило самолюбие. – Открой и поработай языком как безродная блядь, которой ты всегда являлся. Покажи, что от тебя еще есть какая-то польза, чтобы оставить в живых.<br/>- Пошел нахуй.<br/>Не очень оригинально, но повтор ругательства все же меньшее, что морпеха волновало в этой ситуации. Вновь раздается хриплый смех со всех сторон, заставляющий похолодеть от безмолвной угрозы в этом издевательском звуке, и несколько пар рук яростно вцепляются в избитые щеки, насильно оттягивая нижнюю челюсть вниз, чтобы позволить своему опороченному брату без всякого сопротивления войти в гостеприимно открытое горло. От неожиданно вторгшегося в самую глотку органа, Палач судорожно кашляет и дергается, пытаясь хоть как-то отодвинуться, но вырваться из крепких объятий не представляется возможным даже когда его тело ставят на четвереньки, вынуждая прогнуться в пояснице под давлением сильной руки. Положение унизительно до слез. Совершенно обнаженный и открытый хищному взгляду присутствующих, против воли насаженный головой на разгоряченный член, человек даже не мог сопротивляться этому безумию, способный лишь проклинать наркотик, сделавший из него податливую и всегда готовую к соитию блядь. Даже сейчас, вместо того, чтобы вложить все силы и дать достойный отпор насильникам, он все ярче осознавал робкую надежду на продолжение и крайнюю заинтересованность вышедшего из-под контроля тела, которое так безропотно двигалось навстречу агрессивным прикосновениям, словно прося получить еще немножко грубой ласки. Этот диссонанс сводил с ума.<br/>- Можешь, когда хочешь. – Демон хмыкает, лениво наблюдая за тем, как падший воин оставлял свои бесполезные попытки сопротивляться, начиная прилежно сосать подобно послушной шлюхе. Удовлетворенные этим, бывшие Стражи оставляют чужой, болезненно растянутый от когтистых пальцев рот, и гладят по обнаженной спине, словно пытаясь сымитировать своеобразную похвалу за правильное поведение. Однако, Палач не собирался так быстро терять остатки своей гордости и, несмотря на разомлевшее от неожиданной ласки тело – Он сделал правильно, да? Он заслужил одобрение? Он...почему он вообще об этом думает? – тотчас отодвинулся, чтобы ощутимо укусить за чужую плоть, злорадно принимая болезненный стон со стороны рогатого. <br/>- Наглая дрянь! <br/>Демон с ненавистью смотрит в чужие глаза, прежде чем схватить за волосы и ворваться в мокрый от слюны рот, уже не просто двигаясь – яростно трахая в самую глотку, заставляя давиться вытекающей спермой и желудочной желчью. Горло снова и снова сжималось в тщетной попытке вытолкнуть из себя инородный предмет, но вместо этого лишь сладко сдавливало чувствительную плоть, заставляя рогатого отрывисто порыкивать от удовольствия, а Палача – давиться глухими рыданиями, вызванными болью в раздраженных трением тканях. В прочем, даже она не так пугала, как ощущение нескольких пар рук, настойчиво раздвигающих дрожащие от напряжения ноги – под действием наркотика даже такое простое действо, как банально держать свое тело на весу, удавалось с титаническим трудом. Нет, нет, только не снова, пожалуйста.<br/>- Для хорошей суки ты слишком узкий. – Лучше бы это прозвучало презрительно, чем с той извращенной заботой, которую вложил в свой искаженный голос один из падших. Палач бессильно вздрагивает, более не пытаясь скосить взгляд назад, туда – где вовсю орудовали когтистые пальцы, на пробу оттягивая края сфинктера в сторону. Даже несмотря на пережитое, человеческое тело все еще оставалось действительно узким и тяжело поддавалось подобным манипуляциям, не говоря уже о полноценных габаритах демонических воинов. – Но, мы это исправим.<br/>Сглотнуть терпкую жидкость не представляется возможным. Раздраженное непрерывным трением горло мгновенно заполняет чем-то обжигающе-горячим, заставляя давиться от внезапного удушения. Сплюнув вязкую гадость на пол, человек обессиленно падает на колени и срывается на надрывный кашель, судорожно пытаясь подавить рвотный рефлекс, уже сейчас болезненно напоминающем о себе привкусом желчи. Однако, подобное своеволие отнюдь не понравилось никому из тюремщиков, о чем свидетельствовало раздраженное рычание, а следом – крепкая хватка на волосах, насильно вжимающая лицом в белесые разводы на полу. Палач мгновенно понимает, что от него требуется, но мотает едва соображающей головой злобно и отчаянно, отказываясь слизывать пропущенную сперму с пола. Нет, он еще не растерял остатки гордости для чего-то подобного.<br/>В ответ Мародеры рычат еще злее, едва сдерживая себя от причинения ощутимого вреда этому несносному человеку, вместо чего двое или трое из них грубо дергают за волосы, размазывая пальцами подсыхающую жидкость по лицу, а там и проталкивая те в покрасневший рот, вынуждая проглотить против воли. Что ж, подобное сопротивление пускай и бесило, но тем слаще было наблюдать за чужим унижением, когда некогда смертоносный и полный ярости воин теперь при всем желании не мог дать отпор, будучи совсем ослабевшим под влиянием эссенции Преисподней. Судя по ощущениям, в дрожащее от напряжения и – не показалось ли? – нарастающей страсти тело проникают уже два, а там и три пальца, старательно подготавливая тугой проход к скорому вторжению, избежать которого более не было и малейшей надежды. Морпех смаргивает злые слезы, готовый в худшем случае мужественно перетерпеть новый акт насилия над собой, но его откровенно пугает, как глупая плоть реагирует на чужие прикосновения, без желания своего обладателя подаваясь навстречу десятку рук. Собственный член крепко стоял, поддаваясь самым низменным первобытным инстинктам, и Солдат был готов молится всем богам на то, чтобы подобная реакция была диктуема наркотическим влиянием, а не...естественными потребностями. Только последняя блядь бы смогла наслаждаться тем, как ее же насилуют бывшие соратники.<br/>- Придержите его.<br/>Я чувствую, как мои ноги настойчиво разводят, царапая когтями кожу до первых кровоподтеков. Во рту горит, Дьявол, как же горит, вынуждая меня судорожно сглатывать, чтобы хоть немного облегчить невыносимое жжение. По голове треплют как послушную псину. Больные ублюдки. Дорого бы я заплатил за возможно вырвать трахеи каждого из вас, а затем втоптать в грязную землю так же, как вы втоптали меня. Но, больше боли меня пугает то, что я, кажется, начинаю получать удовольствие от участи быть использованным. Мое восприятие путается, я с трудом осознаю происходящее, но сладкая дрожь от прикосновений оказывается слишком знакома, чтобы интерпретировать эту реакцию иначе.<br/>Что-то холодное и круглое медленно проникает внутрь. Я пытаюсь рефлекторно сжаться с ужасом чувствую вязкую жидкость, которая стекает между моих истерзанных бедер. Что это? Смазка? Им недостаточно просто использовать мое тело в качестве подстилки для удовлетворения низменных потребностей, хочется унизить еще больше и заставить меня уже самому добровольно рыдать от удовольствия, умоляя пусть по кругу как последнюю блядь? Боль стала привычным спутником моей грешной жизни, и я более не чувствую страха от ее присутствия, но наслаждение – вот, что по-прежнему имеет надо мной власть, лишь обостренную за счет его редкого присутствия. За непонятным мне предметом проталкивается второй, такой же круглый, но чуть больше предыдущего, и я невольно издаю тихий стон, чувствуя приятное давление на растянутые стенки. Чем бы ни была вязкая жидкость, она облегчает проникновение инородных вещиц, лишая меня спасительной боли, что смогла бы хоть как-то отрезвить от действия наркотика. Но, в этой гнетущей темнице нет места милосердию. Они проталкивали в меня все новые и новые шарики, если эти странные предметы можно было так назвать за счет похожей формы, постепенно растягивая мое неподготовленное тело и заставляя скулить от острой наполненности изнутри. Дьявольская игрушка коварно увеличивалась в размере, я физически чувствовал, как она давит на внутренности своей непривычной тяжестью, и пытался хоть как-то спастись от этого ощущения, даже если все мои жалкие попытки заканчивались унизительным цеплянием за чужие ноги в бездумном поиске подходящей опоры. Горькая сперма одного из бывших братьев стекает из моего натруженного рта, и я впервые замечаю этот вкус приятным.<br/>- Смотри, как жмется.<br/>Демон лениво кивает в сторону лежащего перед собой человека, прежде чем хлестко ударить раскрытой ладонью по вздернутым ягодицам. Наблюдать за тем, как жалобно вздрагивает обнаженное тело от резкого удара оказалось на редкость приятным, а потому падший не лишает себя удовольствия шлепнуть еще раз, прежде чем взять за небольшое колечко на конце своеобразной игрушки покрепче. Алые глаза горят азартом, Палач едва ли успевает привыкнуть к неожиданному ощущению заполненности, как тотчас за кольцо настойчиво тянут, вынуждая тяжелые шарики медленно, унизительно-медленно скользить наружу, роняя крупные капли смазки на пол и раздвинутые ноги, прежде чем с характерным звуком выскочить, повисая на тонкой, соединяющей веревке. Последнее же и вовсе заставляло стыдливо отводить взгляд, чувствуя лишь острое, но отчего-то возбуждающее унижение, и крепкие руки, сжимающие со всех сторон. Сколько их было? Воин аргента давно сбился со счета, даже и не пытаясь осознать количество гладящих его измученное тело ладоней, лишь мелко вздрагивал в насильных объятиях, когда очередной шарик с хлюпанием выскальзывал из растянутой дырки. Под собственными ногами уже давно образовалась вязкая лужица смазки, наркотический дурман заставлял испытывать нездоровое наслаждение от унизительной пытки, и когда последний элемент игрушки покидает судорожно сжимающийся проход, Палач почти чувствует капризное недовольство от слишком рано закончившейся, но до безумия приятной подготовки. Чувствует – и пугается вновь. Он бы никогда не захотел чего-то...подобного.<br/>Мысли прерывает настойчивая хватка на волосах, и растерянное лицо морпеха притягивают к обнаженному паху другого из стражей. Некоторое время, поймавший в свои когти демон задумчиво наблюдает за действиями собрата, что с жестокой улыбкой вновь проталкивал шаровидное приспособление в растянутое тело, прежде чем опустить взгляд на взлохмаченные русые волосы между своих ног. Чужое отчаяние, такое искреннее и яркое, было слишком приятно на вкус, чтобы не насладиться им сполна:<br/>- Тебе понравилось? Скоро ты сам станешь делать это для нас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Стикс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Голоса взывают о помощи. Безмолвные тени стремительно настигают отставших, вспарывая живые тела своими кривыми когтями. Миллиарды нечеловеческих глаз смотрят с яростью и злорадством, они знают сколько боли причинили своим вторжением на священные земли Аргента. Куда ни посмотри, всюду обезображенные тела павших, запах крови и серы забивается в нос, провоцируя на тоскливый вой, который приходится упрямо глотать вместе с слезами. Еще один погибший мир. Еще один потерянный дом. Куда бы он ни пошел, всюду будет приводить за собой только смерть и разрушение.<br/>Резко открыв глаза, Палач судорожно сглатывает и трет те рукой, стараясь успокоить учащенное дыхание. Всего-лишь кошмар. Один из многих, преследовавших его каждую ночь, но и рядом не стоящих с тем, что происходило наяву. К слову, об этом…Чужое присутствие ощущалось слишком явно, и от осознания этого впору было бы обреченно взвыть – да, когда же эти ненасытные твари отпустят? Разве им недостаточно того унижения, которое пришлось пережить несколькими часами ранее? Злость, такая привычная и бессильная, вынуждает слабо дернуть руками в очередной тщетной попытке встать, однако на сей раз пальцы случайно затрагивают что-то чужеродное на собственном теле. Растерянный подобным открытием, человек опускает мутный взгляд вниз и тотчас вжимается в стену под действием холодного, противного страха.<br/>Загорелую кожу едва скрывал под собой комплект женского белья, небрежно застегнутый где-то на уровне лопаток. Изящное кружево нелепо контрастировало с грубыми белыми шрамами, оставшихся после былых сражений. От нежной ткани слабо пахло кровью – вероятнее всего, что истинная хозяйка уже давно мертва, и демоны не побрезговали сорвать с нее этот откровенный наряд, чтобы…чтобы надеть на своего пленника. Больные ублюдки!<br/>- Надо же, кто проснулся.<br/>Вздрогнув от ядовитой похоти в чужом голосе, Солдат поднимает затравленный взгляд на своих тюремщиков и вжимается в стену крепче. Это идиотское одеяние, состоявшее из слегка провисшего в груди женского бюстгальтера и слишком плотно обтягивающих трусиков, явственно говорило о том, что придется пережить на этот раз. Рогатые не просто изнасилуют, тем самым выполнив давнюю угрозу о роли подстилки. Теперь они хотят окончательно втоптать остатки его гордости в грязь, унизить еще больше и использовать как продажную девку по кругу, не считаясь с тем, что биологически Палач оставался мужчиной.<br/>Злость едва ли удавалось прочесть на изнеможденном лице, но светлые глаза смотрят с прежней ненавистью, что несказанно радовало падших. Несмотря на отчетливый страх в чужой душе, сломать этого человека оказалось непростой, но увлекательной именно в своей сложности задачей, а ярость распаляла плоть не хуже воспоминаний о том, он же скулил и кусал губы, добровольно насаживаясь на члены своих тюремщиков. На этот раз эссенции адских метастаз хватало лишь на то, чтобы лишить контроля над своими физическими потребностями, вот только сознание сохраняло относительную трезвость, отчетливо понимая происходящее. Так жестокая игра приобретала большую прелесть. Безмолвно кивнув своим сородичам – двое или трое из демонов тотчас окружают с обеих сторон, грубо фиксируя тяжелую голову Палача за волосы – однорогий Страж царапает когтями каменистую стену, собирая кирпично-красную глину из расщелин, прежде чем сократить расстояние самому и заглянуть в полные гнева глаза Солдата, что сейчас был похож больше на затравленное животное, чем на разумного, способного мыслить человека. Сопротивляться более не представлялось возможным. Все попытки заранее обречены на провал, бывшие члены Ночной Стражи получат свою месть тем или иным способом, ломая и без того неустойчивую психику пойманного грешника. Остается только смириться с незавидной участью и вжиматься спиной в стену, пытаясь хотя бы так отодвинуться от нависших в немой угрозе фигур перед своим лицом. Занятый тоскливыми размышлениями, морпех едва ли осознает, как чужие когти грубо размазывают глину по губам, заставляя те вульгарно покраснеть под действием своеобразной, но весьма неплохой помады. Стошнило бы, да нечем.<br/>- Красавица.<br/>Сморгнув злые слезы от острого унижения, Солдат позволяет себе лишь поднять полный ненависти взгляд на чужое, изуродованное порчей лицо, прежде чем собрать остатки сил и яростно плюнуть, пытаясь стереть эту проклятую, полную превосходства ухмылку. Нет, бывшие Стражи не узнают, насколько ему было страшно от происходящего. Как сильно ломалась его личность в осознании неизбежного. В прочем, демон был слишком велик ростом, и слюна лишь немного пачкает нагрудный имплантат, но подобная опрометчивая провокация не проходит даром – издав азартное рычание, остальные падшие вцепляются своими холодными когтистыми пальцами в исцарапанную кожу и насильно раздвигают ноги под пристальным взглядом собрата, вынуждая упасть на спину и согнуть те в коленях для лучшего обзора. Откровенно женская поза заставляет небритое лицо вспыхнуть еще ярче, и только ослиное упрямство не позволяет сорваться на жалкие рыдания, когда в накрашенные глиной губы толкается влажная от спермы головка одного из рогатых тварей. Стиснув зубы до боли, Палач отчаянно мотает головой, не позволяя снова использовать свой рот для удовлетворения низменных потребностей, однако подобное решение вызывает лишь хлесткую пощечину и грубое давление на челюсть, пока ту не приходится открыть во избежание позорного перелома. В узкое горло тотчас врывается твердый ствол – падшему определенно пришелся по душе вид по-женски накрашенных губ, делая те вульгарнее и визуально больше, чем без воздействия своеобразной косметики.<br/>Животный страх пожирал изнутри, отражаясь слезами в уголках воспаленных глаз. Демоны были выше, больше и значительно сильнее, не говоря уже о превосходящем количестве, что позволяло им без труда вертеть ослабшим телом в угоду своим грязным желаниям. Каждая попытка к сопротивлению жестоко прерывалась на корню, хотя казалось, что для этого падшие не использовали и малой толики своей физической мощи. Это пугало…и заводило одновременно. Бывшие Стражи аргента могли легко переломить ему позвоночник даже не напрягаясь, но вместо этого максимум позволяли себе лишь грубо поворачивать в свою сторону, дергая за взлохмаченные волосы, да время от времени фиксируя руки за спиной, когда человек вновь предпринимал попытку выбраться. В отчаянии от нарастающего, искусственно вызванного возбуждения, под действием которого проклятое тело вновь начинало млеть, отзывчиво реагируя на каждое небрежное прикосновение к себе, Солдат пытается перевести свое внимание через взгляд в сторону, но тотчас жмурится, не в силах смириться с увиденным. Бессильную злость окончательно сменил собой страх, за которым последовало тупое отчаяние. Все пятеро из Мародеров ныне ловко избавились от мешающей брони аргента, обнажая собственные подтянутые тела, чтобы тотчас окружить со всех сторон и приблизить к заплаканному лицу разгоряченные, перепачканные в крупных каплях вытекающей смазки стволы. Один из них вновь взял цепь в свои руки, создавая неприятное давление на скованную ошейником кожу, прежде чем потянуть на себя и ткнуть разбитым носом в обнаженный пах. И вновь это чертово касание холодных когтей на шее, поверх горящего пламенем следа. Больше участи быть запертым здесь навечно в позорной роли общественной подстилки, Палач боялся того, что начнет получать нездоровое наслаждение от своей участи, и теперь этот страх становился жестокой реальностью. Ведь тотчас последние мысли исчезают из потяжелевшей головы, обманчивое тепло скользит по всему телу, концентрируясь в паху, и сам Солдат тихо стонет, добровольно открывая рот шире навстречу грязной ласке. Обведет языком одного и тотчас поворачивает лицо к другому, позволяя беспрепятственно потереться о губы. Облизывается, сглатывает и тянется к третьему, чтобы вобрать в самое горло. Старательно сосет головку четвертого, лижет поджатые от животной похоти яйца пятого и вновь стонет, стонет как последняя сука, позволяя поочерёдно трахать собственный рот и тереться членами о мокрое от спермы лицо, пока желанная глотка была занята другим. Между ног горело влажным, отзывчивым пламенем. Ему срочно нужно ощутить себя вновь заполненным.<br/>Дернувшись от оргазменных судорог, однорогий демон с удовлетворенным рыком спускает на подставленное лицо и кивает в сторону дрожащего человека, акцентируя внимание собратьев на его, уже добровольно раздвинутые ноги и едва заметные движения напряженных бедер подобно возбужденной до предела женщине. Любопытное зрелище. Яркая демонстрация собственного падения, сопротивляться которому более не пытался, осознав тщетность этих намерений. Вот только, сам же Палач не думал ни о чем. Сохранять относительное равновесие удавалось все сложнее, ослабшие руки быстро водили по всей длине зажатых в обеих стволов, по небритому подбородку тягуче вытекала слюна вперемешку с вязкой спермой – он не только был готов к продолжению, но и желал его.<br/>Осознать резкую смену положения не предстает возможным. Просто в какой-то момент Солдат понимает, что его грубо прижали лицом в грязный пол, вынуждая прогнуться в спине и вздернуть подрагивающие от страсти ягодицы вверх, по которым тотчас ощутимо, до заметного следа от ладони, шлепают. Когтистые руки грубо разводят те в стороны, прохлада сырого помещения касается открытой промежности, заставляя испуганно поджаться. Несмотря на отсутствие недавней узости после того травмирующего морально опыта с растягивающими шариками, габариты демонических воинов все еще пугали, особенно сейчас, когда чужая похоть и страсть были заметны невооруженным глазом. Впервые за долгое время своего одинокого похода, Палач в полной мере осознает небольшие размеры своего тела в сравнении с адскими захватчиками, но главное, его хрупкость и уязвимость без привычного преторианского панциря. Массивные тени тяжело нависают со всех сторон. Им нужна его сломанная, перестроенная личность, его деградация и падение, которому так долго пытался воспрепятствовать. Однорогий падший пристраивается сзади, вжимая влажную головку в подрагивающий сфинктер – действие, не предвещающее ничего хорошего.<br/>Не проходит и секунды для хоть какой-то моральной подготовки, как демон тотчас входит в одно резкое движение, выбивая протяжный, почти болезненный стон из обессиленного тела. Хватает за волосы, подталкивая лицом к остальным, толкается с такой яростью, будто в стремлении вытрахать все живое. Палача конкретно тягает по всему каменистому полу, больно ударяя о твердую поверхность испещренными в синяках коленями, глина на губах размазывается по мокрому от спермы рту, небритое лицо пачкается в грязи. Остальные падшие с любопытством наблюдают за экзекуцией, то лениво двигая сильной ладонью по собственным членам, откровенно надрачивая на происходящее, то хватая за волосы, чтобы поднять голову и заглянуть в осоловевшие от страсти и отчаяния глаза. Некогда гордый человек теперь напоминал безмозглое похотливое животное, что не могло не вызвать злорадного удовлетворения. Отдавшийся во власть самых низменных инстинктов своей естественной сути, священный воин ныне скулил как побитая псина, добровольно разводя ноги и выгибаясь в спине с каждым хлестким шлепком по ягодицам, всем своим видом требуя только того, чтобы ему засадили поглубже. И никто из рогатых демонов не собирался противиться этой безмолвной просьбе.<br/>Они подходили к нему по очереди, пристраиваясь сзади и яростно насаживая до самого предела, чтобы спустить и оттолкнуть от себя вновь. По раздвинутым бедрам непрерывным потоком стекала смешанная сперма, глухо капая на грязный каменистый пол, руки затекли от неудобного положения, вынужденные держать почти весь вес мускулистого тела на себе, а Палач все стонал, срывая голос, будучи совсем не против такого унизительного использования самого себя. Когти цепляли за кружевную ткань, оттягивая и хлестко шлепая резинкой по нежной коже, даже для того, чтобы пускать его по кругу, никто не собирался снимать позорное женское белье, лишь слегка спустив того до уровня мускулистых бедер. Казалось, что падшим наоборот так нравилось больше – овладевать измученным телом, разглядывая идиотское, унизительное кружево, так неестественно контрастирующее с подтянутыми мышцами и крепкой мужской фигурой. Будто бы они трахали всей толпой не плененного морпеха, а дешевую портовую девку, которая даже не удосуживается поменять грязную ткань перед очередным клиентом. Осознание этого, вместе с грубыми комментариями и резкими, почти жестокими движениями, тугим узлом заворачивались в напряженном паху. Солдату было жизненно необходимо наконец кончить. Дьявол, он был готов на все ради этого позволения, даже на то, чтобы пасть еще ниже и впервые попросить лично:<br/>- Братья… – Хлесткая пощечина. Не столько больно, сколько унизительно, отчего собственное лицо позорно заливается краской. Причины удара были понятны: такая блядь не имела права обращаться подобным образом: - Нгх...хозяева, прошу, я готов на все, только снимите его. Пожалуйста…<br/>- На все?<br/>В хриплом от страсти голосе демона отчетливо сквозит злое веселье. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка со стороны измотанного непрерывным грубым сексом человека, падший лениво кивает головой собрату и слегка сдвигается вбок, но не выходя из растянутого собой тела. Не так быстро. Он ведь готов на все, верно? – Мы трахнем тебя вдвоем, шваль. Одновременно. Поработай дыркой, и тогда подумаю о том, нужно ли снимать.<br/>Неизвестно, в чем было угрозы больше – язвительном тоне чужого голоса или самом факте демонических габаритов, в полтора раза превышающих его, Палача. При таких размерах падшие попросту порвали бы, исполняя свою грязную идею, но человек кивает смело и умоляюще, раздвигая ноги только шире – жест согласия, за который получает скупую похвалу в виде грубой ласки по взлохмаченным волосам. Второй Страж прижимается сбоку от собрата, сплевывая на растянутый проход для хоть какого-то облегчения, прежде чем давит мокрой от спермы головкой и настойчиво проникает внутрь, сантиметр за сантиметром проталкивая внушительную плоть в человеческое тело. Солдат же срывается на крик, полный болезненного удовольствия. Два огромных, горячих как сам Ад члена немилосердно растягивали и без того уже не узкую дырку, заполняя до возможного предела, оба падших остервенело двигались по слюне, тараня натруженный проход без всякого соблюдения обоюдного ритма, отчего бывшего морпеха буквально мотало по всему полу, вынуждая цепляться за ноги оставшихся трех. В прочем, и они не сдавали позиции, заставляя то обхватывать рукой за основание собственной плоти, то облизывать ту по всей длине, даже и не пытаясь сглотнуть вытекающие в горло капли. Тишина затхлого помещения нарушалась протяжными стонами и низким, агрессивным рычанием при каждом резком толчке – кружевная ткань спала на раздвинутые колени, нелепый лиф приподнялся, подставляя взгляду присутствующих обнаженную и тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь. И будь здесь невольный зритель происходящей оргии, то он ни за что бы не признал в этом человеке легендарного воина.<br/>Сложно было сказать наверняка, через сколько времени это безумие приходит к закономерному концу. Оба из рогатых Стражей спускают почти одновременно, прежде чем выйти из растянутого прохода и раскрыть тот пальцами, с жестокой усмешкой демонстрируя каждому из собратьев, как беспрепятственно вытекала общая сперма из открытых, покрасневших стенок. Потребуется не меньше дня, чтобы измученное агрессивной стимуляцией тело смогло закрыться, а значит все ближайшее время этот раздражающий грешник проведет в осознании низости собственного падения, того позора, что белесыми каплями покрывал загорелую кожу, создавая невыносимо грязный контраст. Вздрогнув от унизительных прикосновений сзади, человек неловко сглатывает оставшуюся во рту смазку и поворачивает голову назад, поднимая умоляющий взгляд в обезображенные лица бывших братьев по оружию. Между ног все горело невыносимо. Если они не позволят ему кончить, то он наверняка потеряет рассудок.<br/>- Вы обещали…<br/>- Я обещал ПОДУМАТЬ, не так ли? А с принятием верного решения не торопятся. – Поправив грубый ремень на собственном поясе, однорогий демон с нескрываемым злорадством смотрит в мутные глаза своего пленника, наслаждаясь его ужасом, его мольбой и последующей обреченностью от понимания, что на милость со стороны мучителей надеяться бессмысленно. С болезненной тоской проследив за тем, как покидали ненавистную клетку падшие, Солдат уже было тянется вслед, но все же отдергивает себя и лишь растерянно поджимает испачканные глиной губы. Визг ржавой решетки и последующие глухие шаги от тяжелых сапог постепенно затихают вдали, и только тогда человек обессиленно ложится на пол, поджимая к себе дрожащие от острой потребности разрядиться ноги. Даже если он сможет выбраться, то уже никогда не станет прежним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Дит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вероятно, прошли недели с того момента, как он оказался в этом затхлом месте. Нескончаемый наркотический дурман не позволял осознавать происходящее или оказывать хоть какое-то сопротивление падшим насильникам. Даже банально держать голову удавалось с трудом. Они приходили, брали то, что считали своим, и вновь оставляли в этой тьме, не зная ни жалости, ни милосердия. Одиночество угнетало достаточно сильно, чтобы человек начинал смутно радоваться возвращению своих тюремщиков, благодарный даже за те мимолетные, полные жестокости и унижения, минуты порочной близости, в которых он не был брошен наедине с гнетущими мыслями. Палач смиренно принимал унизительное, но заслуженное наказание, позволяя мстить за погибшее измерение – утерянный, обоюдный дом -  и безропотно принимал новую порцию демонической эссенции, не догадываясь, что той с каждым разом становилось все меньше. Необходимость в наркотике постепенно отпадала самой собой. Что-то внутри ломалось.<br/>На этот раз было все иначе. Скрип открываемой решетки едва ли привлекает к себе затуманенное внимание воина, однако, чего нельзя было сказать о резком, отдающим железом аромате свежего мяса. Палач невольно сглатывает, чувствуя лишь тупую боль в изрядно оголодавшем желудке, и все же с трудом поднимает взгляд, удивленно подмечая окровавленные куски пищи в когтистых руках одного из бывших Стражей аргента. Освежеванная лопатка взрослой особи пинки. Среди демонов считается деликатесом.<br/>- Ты голоден. – Краткий ответ не мог объяснить происходящее сполна, однако человек быстро кивает и тяжело приподнимается на руках, поворачиваясь набок. Использованное тело болело, но стыда от собственной наготы он более не чувствовал. Мародер внимательно наблюдал за чужими действиями, прежде чем хмыкнуть и оторвать небольшой кусок от принесенного угощения. Кровавое мясо с мокрым шлепком падает на пол, в непосредственной близости от тяжелых сапог аргента: -  Можешь брать.<br/>Палач поднимает вопросительный взгляд и тянется рукой в сторону лакомства, за что тотчас больно получает по спине ремнем. Черт бы побрал эти многочисленные крепления на старинной броне, демону даже не пришлось наклоняться, чтобы оставить яркую полосу на оголенной и без того исполосованной чужими когтями коже. Однако, безмолвный намек понят, и бывший морпех быстро сглатывает, прежде чем подползти к чужим ногам. Туман перед глазами не позволял сполна осознать происходящее, последние остатки гордости сжигаются под воздействием голода и бездумной похоти, и Палач опускает голову, разгрызая кусок мяса с пола как животное. Зубы впиваются в мягкие волокна, по подбородку течет слюна и кровь, а из глубин пересохшей гортани вырывается сытое урчание – яростно слизывая последние пропущенные капли с гладкой поверхности, он нервно скреб пальцами и склонялся ниже, отдаваясь во власть примитивных инстинктов. Демон же молча наблюдал за чужой трапезой, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене. За решеткой зажглось несколько пар алых глаз – остальные Стражи испытывали не меньший интерес к наблюдению за деградацией их пленника.<br/>- Подними голову.<br/>Палач вздрагивает и с трудом садится на колени. Подбородок испачкан в крови, из приоткрытых губ течет слюна, которую более и не пытался вытереть рукой. В глазах – голод. Казалось, что не будь треклятого наркотика в его жилах, то человек тотчас бездумно набросился бы на своего мучителя, вырывая оставшееся мясо подобно загнанному в угол зверю, которому более нечего терять, кроме жалких попыток побороться за свое выживание. Падший с удовлетворением подмечал столь разительную перемену в некогда уставших, но разумных и человеческих глазах, прежде чем тяжело наклониться и протянуть вырванный из поверженной туши кусок к небритому, осунувшемуся лицу оголодавшего воина.<br/>- Ешь.<br/>Металлический запах забивается в ноздри, отдаваясь сладким узлом в напряженном паху. Руки дрожат, пытаясь выдержать вес моего ослабевшего тела, пока я вгрызаюсь в жесткие волокна. Язык невольно затрагивает бледную ладонь моего хозяина, когда я пытаюсь слизать оставшиеся кровавые капли. Это – хорошо. Это – правильно. Таким образом я могу показать свою благодарность за то, что не позволил умереть с голоду. Желудок наполняется приятной тяжестью, от которой хочется лечь прямо на пол. Моя нагота более не тревожит меня, она кажется естественной и гармоничной в помещении подобного рода. Я жадно поедаю мясо и давлюсь стекающей в пищевод кровью, но мой голод становится только сильнее, сколько бы я ни съел предложенного. Мне приходится опуститься на четвереньки, чтобы удержать себя в таком положении, однако теперь я могу с большим удобством поглощать разорванную на части тушу, которую принесли мне мои падшие друзья. Они гладят мое тело в десяток когтистых рук, больно царапают обнаженную кожу и поддерживают за подбородок, чтобы я не пропустил и малейшего куска мяса в чужой ладони. Никто не любит расточительность.<br/>Кровь стекает вдоль обнаженного тела, и ее тотчас размазывают по загорелой груди, оставляя багровые разводы. Человек тихо, почти жалобно стонет, но прогибается в спине с той же жадностью, какой поедал предложенное мясо несколькими минутами ранее. Отдав себя в чужие объятия, растерянный и измученный под воздействием наркотика, Палач медленно насаживался на разгоряченную плоть, скользя по той в подобии неторопливого, порочного танца. Он цеплялся за сильные, холодные тела в бездумном отчаянии, боясь лишь вновь остаться одному на долгое время, и готовый на все, только бы чужое присутствие продлилось чуть больше привычного. Ослабевшие руки держали за рога, пока сам воин старательно двигался, пытаясь подарить то удовольствие, на которое еще было способно его использованное, уже не такое узкое, но все еще живое и покладистое тело. Позволял держать себя за спину и сам податливо размыкал губы, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй то одного, то другого из бывших братьев и наслаждаясь их хриплым, но довольным рычанием, вместе с грубой, но по-своему искренней заботой.<br/>Даже когда бывшие Стражи уходят, Палач впервые ложится вплотную к решетке и с робкой надеждой вглядывается в тьму. Отныне их возвращения будут ждать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Флагетон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Долго ждать не приходится. Возможно, прошло лишь несколько часов с момента последней встречи, как ненавистную тишину нарушает уже знакомый топот тяжелых сапог. Палач вздрагивает и открывает глаза, прежде чем перевести мутный, но уже полный безмолвного ожидания взгляд на чужие ноги перед собой. Сознание все еще продолжало слабо сопротивляться, а вот тело…глупое тело дрожит и жмется к холодному металлу, то ли приветствуя после возвращения, то ли выпрашивая ласку, которой был лишен непозволительно много времени. Подобное поведение со стороны пленника несколько удивляет демонов, однако алые глаза вспыхивают искренней заинтересованностью от происходящего, и одна из когтистых рук на пробу треплет по взлохмаченным волосам, молчаливо одобряя чужие действия.<br/>- Успел соскучится? Хорошая псина.<br/>Грубая и унизительная похвала, однако, вызывает теплый отклик в запутавшейся душе воина, и бывший морпех счастливо жмурится, подставляя голову под небрежную ласку. След от иглы в шее почти затянулся, напоминая о себе одним только легким жжением, и этот жар приятно отдавался в паху, вызывая желание вновь вернуть те волнующие ощущения от недавних актов соития. Палач более не думал о возможности кончить самому. Проклятое кольцо немилосердно передавливало нежную кожу, поддерживая крепкую эрекцию с самого начала заключения, но теперь это не привлекало так сильно его внимания, оставаясь чем-то правильным и заслуженным. Грешник не имеет права получить разрядку. Грешник должен стойко нести свое наказание, даже если оно предстает сладкой пыткой. И человек бездумно следовал этому иррациональному, вбитому дурманом правилу, прижимаясь щекой к тяжелым сапогам и цепляясь за ремни на чужом торсе, дабы его мучители сполна насладились зрелищем постепенного падения своего названного брата. Унизивший своим незаконным возвышением над рядами чистокровных, теперь и чужак был обязан познать это острое чувство.<br/>- Сюда. К ноге, похотливая блядь.<br/>Раздражение и ненависть в чужом голосе давно сменились собственным превосходством и чем-то, напоминающим извращенную заботу. Демон с заметным интересом наблюдает, как Солдат Рока вздрагивает и подползает к тому в ответ на приказ, уже и не пытаясь полноценно встать на ноги. Действительно, хорошая псина. Запоминает, как правильно себя вести. Падший наклоняется и лениво треплет по волосам, прежде чем выпрямиться обратно и расстегнуть многочисленные крепления на броне аргента, высвобождая давно требующую ласки плоть из плена грубой одежды, что остальные встречают одобрительным рычанием. Обхватывает ту за основание ствола, скользит ладонью по всей длине, словно на пробу своих возможностей, прежде чем вжать в чужие губы и настойчиво провести по нем, имитируя подобие грязного поцелуя. Палач же смиренно смотрел вверх, более не пытаясь оказывать сопротивления. Не знавший милосердия хозяин имел полное право использовать его при первом подобном желании. И осознание этого невыносимо давит на многочасовое возбуждение, заставляя тихо поскуливать и тереться влажными от пота бедрами о холодный пол, словно в попытке хоть как-то компенсировать мучительную потребность в разрядке. Едва ли столь жалкие действия могли принести ожидаемое облегчение, однако они как минимум привлекают к себе пристальные взгляды присутствующих и новые, жадные объятия, в которых человек все чаще чувствовал себя если не куклой, то главным блюдом чужой трапезы точно. Однажды, его измученную душу сожрут, остальное – вопрос времени.<br/>В покорное тело входят быстро и яростно, пользуясь тем, что старательно подготовленное отверстие более не причиняло боли своей узостью ни одной из сторон. И Палач жалобно постанывал, пытаясь хотя бы так выразить свою благодарность за проявленное…сострадание в свою сторону, пусть даже хлюпание вытекающей при каждом резком движении смазки невыносимо смущало его, заставляя вжиматься красным от стыда лицом в подтянутый живот бывшего Стража. Свое занятие больше не вызывало отвращения – поддавшись во власть животной похоти, человек старательно принимал таранящий его рот член, позволяя себе лишь доверчиво обнимать за крепкие бедра, дабы хоть как-то устоять на изрядно побитых о каменистую поверхность коленях, в то время как сзади его вновь и вновь использовали, соблюдая извращенную, почти иерархическую очередь. Спустить в послушное тело, оттолкнуть от себя, чтобы позволить завладеть другому, и цикл вновь повторялся, сводя с ума своим неизбежным однообразием. Кто сейчас держал его за впалый живот, быстро толкаясь, чтобы надавить изнутри? Сколько раз? Пьянящий наркотик не позволял сосредоточиться на течении времени, но и без его воздействия Палач едва ли смог бы найти ответы на свои вопросы. А потому он лишь бездумно двигался, подобно послушной марионетке, чтобы принести чуть больше удовольствия и тем самым хоть немного загладить старую вину, полноценно исправить которую не представлялось возможным. Вот так, медленно насадиться и сжать губы кольцом, чтобы создать приятное давление на оба ствола. Расставить ноги шире и вцепиться дрожащими руками в чужие сапоги, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться на месте от резких и грубых движений с разных сторон. Имевшие внушительные габариты и рост, в полтора раза превышающий стандартный человеческий, Мародеры не знали пощады, пользуясь покоренным телом в комфортным только им темпе, да наслаждаясь чужими стонами, что срывались с обветренных, мокрых от смазки губ. Униженный, сломленный как физически, так и морально, Солдат начинал получать удовольствие от затянувшейся экзекуции, понемногу принимаясь тянуться к своим насильникам, пока это не стало похоже со стороны на, хм, своеобразные занятия любовью.<br/>Проходит не так много времени, как собственный рот вновь – который раз за последние сутки?.. – наполняет вязкая жидкость, и Палач от неожиданности давится, роняя изрядную часть на пол. То малое, что оставалось во рту, он все же быстро глотает, прежде чем скосить виноватый взгляд на присутствующих и склониться ниже, облегчая проникновение сзади. Как низко. Неужели они вновь заставят слизывать с пола как грязную дешевку, или все же на этот раз сжалятся над, и без того павшим дальше некуда, морпехом, удовлетворившись тем немногим, что он послушно проглотил? В прочем, судя по раздраженному рычанию, уповать на пощаду не приходится. Один из демонов грубо хватает за волосы и наклоняется навстречу, впиваясь азартным взглядом в растерянное лицо перед собой, прежде чем отвесить болезненную пощечину и надавить на голову, вжимая носом в белесую лужицу перед ногами собрата. Человек вздрагивает и смиренно закрывает глаза. Слизать. Хорошо.<br/>- Кто тебя, грязная блядь, учил работать ртом? Или хочешь сказать, что не способен сделать и элементарного? – Язвительный голос падшего бил куда надо, заставляя униженно краснеть под разъяренным взглядом. Огрызнуться и дать отпор мешал наркотический дурман. Стыдливо спрятаться от чужих глаз не позволяли крепко держащие руки. А почувствовать праведную злость не получалось из-за сильнейшего, почти животного возбуждения, под властью которого бывший морпех виновато кивал головой и жалобно поскуливал, слизывая пропущенные капли с пола, чтобы вновь ощутить прерванные фрикции. Дьявол, как же сильно хотелось, чтобы демоны возобновили свои яростные движения внутри его податливого тела. Он сделает все для того, чтобы получить эту сладкую заполненность вновь. Он будет послушным. Он..<br/>- Хорошая сука должна глотать, если хочет доказать свою пользу.<br/>Палач быстро кивает в ответ на услышанное, прежде чем изумленно распахнуть глаза и сорваться на болезненный вскрик – выдрав тяжелый ремень из креплений, отчитывающий его Мародер замахнулся и с силой ударил импровизированным хлыстом по обнаженным ягодицам, оставляя красную полосу на загорелой коже. И еще раз – не давая даже малейшего шанса на то, чтобы привыкнуть. Остальные падшие в десяток сильных рук крепко удерживали за раздвинутые конечности, фиксируя в одном, невыносимо унизительном положении, и с тихими смешками комментировали происходящее, заставляя то и дело заливаться краской похотливого в своей сути стыда. По небритому лицу текли болезненные слезы, но из использованного горла то и дело вырывались полные наслаждения стоны, когда то один, то другой из рогатых вел своими острыми когтями по голой спине, оставляя узкие, кровоточащие линии, и грубо подмечал происходящее:<br/>- Как жалобно стонет. Давно следовало выпороть.<br/>- Еще и подмахивает как настоящая блядь. Раздвинь ему ноги шире, брат.<br/>- Видать, все еще надеется, что мы снимем с него фиксатор. Заслужить пытается.<br/>- Обойдется. Девка должна работать дыркой. <br/>С каждым новым ударом человек срывался на болезненный стон и бессильно выгибался в спине, тщетно пытаясь избежать продолжительной порки. Покрасневшие, испещренные синяками от полос ягодицы горели огнем, в ближайшее время о том, чтобы элементарно сесть после такого наказания не могло идти и речи, однако вместе с болью внутри зарождалось что-то горячее, тягуче-вязкое, отдаваясь мучительным напряжением в зафиксированном паху. Невыносимо хотелось кончить. И…так же сильно захотелось, чтобы эта пытка не заканчивалась. Поддавшись иррациональному желанию, Палач сглотнул вытекающие слезы, прежде чем высунуть язык наружу в совершенно собачьей манере и развести ноги в стороны, услужливо держа избитые бедра поднятыми. Унизительные в своей грубости комментарии со стороны остальных Стражей вызывали сладкую дрожь и похабную улыбку, то и дело прерывавшуюся откровенным поскуливанием. Да, он дешевая блядь. Грязная, похотливая шалава, которая заслужила эту позорную порку. Такая просто создана для того, чтобы быть наказанной. <br/>Удары прекращаются так же резко, как и начались. Я вздрагиваю, растерянный неожиданной тишиной, и робко оглядываюсь назад, боясь подтверждения своего худшего страха. Но, судьба никогда не была милосердна ко мне, ведь опороченные Адом братья открывают решетку, собираясь уйти и оставить в темноте одного. Нет, нет, лучше избейте меня снова и назовите самыми грязными словами, заставьте отсосать каждому по кругу, ведите себя как с последней шлюхой, какой я несомненно являюсь, но только не уходите снова. Я не вынесу гнетущей тишины, от которой хочется выть и забиваться в угол этой бездушной темницы. Только ошейник на моей шее и прочная цепь, которую прикрепляете к решетке перед каждым уходом сдерживает меня, чтобы не погнаться следом. Вы знаете, после этого сладкого нектара, который называете эссенцией адских метастаз, я становлюсь слишком слаб, чтобы вырвать железные прутья с корнем. Мое возбуждение причиняет почти физическую боль, сдерживающее кольцо теперь кажется естественной частью, за которую становлюсь даже благодарен, ведь это так сладко – чувствовать над собой власть. Скрип решетки оповещает меня о скором одиночестве, и на этот раз я не выдерживаю новой, наиболее жестокой пытки, и в отчаянии подползаю к вашим ногам, чтобы вжаться всем телом и провести по тем языком. Грубые пластины на сапогах неприятно холодят мой язык, но этот дискомфорт – ничто по сравнению с тем холодом, что я почувствую, оставшись здесь один. Вы замираете, я чувствую удивление в вашем мертвом взгляде, но целую и вылизываю с тем же отчаянием, что и раньше, не позволяя себе только совсем жалко обхватить за ногу ближайшего ко мне хозяина. Нет, подобное прикосновение еще нужно заслужить. Но, я буду послушным и выполню любой приказ, если это означает, что вы останетесь рядом со мной навечно.<br/>- Не уходите…пожалуйста...я сделаю все, что угодно, только не уходите, прошу…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Излом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Демоны молча наблюдают за чужими действиями, но все же останавливаются, более не преследуя цели покинуть затхлое помещение. Некогда гордый человек теперь сжимался у самых ног и добровольно вылизывал те, умоляя даже не о том, чтобы обрести наконец свободу – нет, он просил их только не уходить. Разительная перемена, которая несомненно сбивала бы с толку, если б не была конечной целью затеянного безумия. Медленно, но все же пленник понимал всю бессмысленность физической свободы, если самые страшные цепи оставались в собственной голове. Не потому ли он так сильно боялся чужого ухода, если не из-за участи остаться с ними лицом к лицу?<br/>- Говоришь, сделаешь все для этого. – Повернувшись, один из падших с деланным равнодушием переспрашивает, злорадно наслаждаясь чужой надеждой, слишком явно промелькнувшей в мутном взгляде. Многодневная дрессировка почти подошла к своему ожидаемому результату. – Отойди и сядь в центре камеры.<br/>Растерянный неожиданным приказом, Палач все же кивает и отползает в сторону вышеупомянутого центра, прежде чем перевести неуверенный взгляд обратно на бывших Стражей. Бесстрастные, черепообразные лица не выдавали ни единой эмоции своих обладателей, а потому догадаться о чужих мыслях не представлялось возможным. Однако, вместо ожидаемого недоверия и даже страха, подобная черта провоцировала некоторое…влечение. Интересно, он сможет своим поведением вызвать стоны удовольствия или иные проявления отголосков жизни у мертвых и видоизмененных братьев? Нервно царапая короткими ногтями грязный каменистый пол, человек склонил голову к плечу и поднял на удивление преданный взгляд, готовый выполнить любое указание, чтобы вновь услышать грубую, но такую теплую похвалу, прогонявшую прочь нескончаемые муки совести.<br/>И новый приказ не заставляет себя долго ждать.<br/>- Приласкай себя. – Солдат вздрагивает, нерешительно следя за тем, как рогатые обходили со спины, становясь у холодных стен. Куда ни поверни голову – со всех сторон окружают алые глаза, полные голода, похоти и…чего-то еще. Это неестественное, но яркое пламя временами приходило во снах. – Ты все-таки уже делал это раньше, верно? Давай, покажи, как тебе нравится себя трогать. Развлеки нас, псинка.<br/>Дрожащие от наркотического дурмана и всего пережитого стресса руки неловко поднимаются выше, на пробу касаясь собственной груди самыми кончиками пальцев. Все тело едва ли не билось в судорогах от напряжения и непривычной робости под пристальным взглядом десятков мертвых глаз, однако Палач не смел вынуждать ждать слишком долго. Ладонь осторожно ведет по литым мышцам, поднимаясь выше, на острые ключицы, и одобрительное рычание со стороны падших подбадривает достаточно сильно, чтобы человек погладил по тем с куда большей уверенностью и поднялся на шею. Пальцы нерешительно обводят ржавый ошейник, намертво сковавший собой загорелую кожу, и бывший морпех тихо стонет, вспоминая как совсем недавно его тягали за эту любопытную вещицу, заставляя ходить на цепи как дрессированную собачонку. Что ж, он и оставался таковой в глазах остальных присутствующих, но более не видел в подобном положении ничего дурного. Несмотря на свою грубость, бывшие братья кормили его и согревали своими сильными телами, прогоняя опротивевшее одиночество, а значит все происходящее имело свою правильность и даже неизбежность, чтобы продолжать зачем-то бороться. Воцарившуюся тишину вдруг нарушает протяжный стон – пальцы случайно – или намеренно?.. – коснулись зажившего следа от укола, вызывая тот самый сладкий жар и дезориентацию, горячей волной прошедшие по всему обнаженному телу. Вторая рука невольно скользит ниже и обхватывает ствол, чтобы на одних инстинктах провести по тому и помассировать влажную головку, но уже в следующее мгновение Палач обреченно скулит, вспоминая о присутствии дьявольского кольца. Нет, нет, таким образом он не сможет довести себя до разрядки. В прочем...Мутный от похоти взгляд скользит по искаженным лицам демонов, и человек, поддавшись иррациональному порыву, заглатывает собственные пальцы с пошлым хлюпающим звуком от вытекающей слюны, тотчас обводя и откровенно вылизывая те языком. Вытаскивает, чтобы быстро отдышаться, и втягивает в рот вновь, с неожиданным удовлетворением наблюдая, как вспыхнули хищным и полным страсти пламенем нечеловеческие глаза своих братьев. Рогатым явно пришлась по вкусу хоть и неловкая, но старательная имитация недавнего минета, но все же они не собирались так быстро сдавать свои позиции, оставаясь на расстоянии нескольких шагов – слишком, слишком далеко, чтобы вызвать расстроенный и почти обиженный на отсутствие прикосновений скулеж. В прочем, Палач никогда не жаловался на свое упрямство в достижении поставленной цели. Так и сейчас, он с влажным звуком вытаскивает пальцы изо рта, чтобы размазать собственную слюну по тяжело вздымающейся груди, и вновь обхватывает болезненно твердый член, начиная быстро водить по тому дрожащей рукой. Подобная стимуляция и без того эрегированного дальше некуда органа провоцировала не просто на стоны – уже на какое-то несуразное хныкание от невозможности получить заслуженную многочасовым испытанием разрядку, однако бывший морпех и сейчас не собирался жалеть себя, грубо двигая ладонью по всей длине и прерываясь только чтобы поднести ту к лицу и быстро слизать стекающую по пальцам смазку. Помутненность сознания мешала трезво воспринимать происходящее. Даже чужое присутствие понемногу отходило на второй план, когда Палач, запрокинув от острого наслаждения голову, гладил свободной от яростной дрочки рукой по литым грудным мышцам, сжимая и оттягивая темные соски до заметного покраснения на нежной коже – каждое такое прикосновение отдавалось сладкой дрожью и новыми стонами, что постепенно становились все громче, смелее. Природную жадность уже не удовлетворяла банальная мастурбация, во всяком случае таким образом. Требовалось большего.<br/>- Раздвинь ноги шире и выеби себя пальцами. Сейчас же.<br/>Хриплый от страсти голос звучит резко и отрывисто, а Солдат едва ли не жмурится в удовольствии, позволяя себе только быстро покивать головой в ответ на приказ. Хозяева удивляли своей проницательностью, они всегда знали, в чем именно нуждается их личная сука. И почему-то от осознания подобного становилось так…тепло на душе. Спокойно. Словно принятие падшего во Тьму грешника, который наконец сумел найти хотя бы иллюзию единения, в чем нуждался столько долгих, долгих и одиноких лет. Боясь вызывать справедливое недовольство своей задержкой, бывший морпех разводит дрожащие от похоти ноги и сгибает те в коленях, отчаянно пытаясь удержать равновесие в столь неудобном положении. В прочем, теперь он был полностью открыт напоказ под взглядом бывших Стражей, и осознание этого вызывало смешанные чувства из горячего стыда и возбуждающего унижения, под действием которого так и хотелось, чтобы эти безжалостные изваяния наконец подошли и коснулись своими когтистыми руками самых уязвимых участков его обнаженного, такого чувствительного и отзывчивого тела. Палач тихо стонет в ответ на свои мысли и старательно ведет языком по пальцам, смачивая те в слюне, прежде чем слегка приподнять бедра и коснуться одними кончиками приоткрытого отверстия. На пробу обводит то по контуру, оттягивая края, и тотчас резко проникает внутрь, едва ли не падая на спину под воздействием ослепительной дрожи. Одобрительные комментарии со стороны падших с трудом доходят до замутненного сознания – высунув язык наружу, дабы хоть немного справляться с сбитым напрочь дыханием, Солдат Рока быстро и даже жестоко трахал самого себя по слюне, вновь и вновь переживая то сладкое ощущение заполненности, которого теперь искал каждый час своего нахождения в этой замкнутой клетке. Пальцы входят до самого конца, бьют по чувствительному скоплению нервных окончаний и вновь скользят наружу, чтобы развести нежные края и открыть под чужие взгляды еще больше. <br/>Смотрите, каким я стал. Я трахаю себя и скулю как жалкая сука от одного ощущения своих же пальцев в моем измученном теле, мечтая только о том, чтобы вы вновь взяли меня. Засадили поглубже как умеете, Дьявол, вы все настолько огромны по сравнению со мной, я совсем не могу сопротивляться, даже если бы хотел это сделать. Теперь только вы можете дать то, что мне так нужно. Я хочу вас, я хочу каждого из вас без исключения, пальцы не смогут компенсировать мне нехватку вашей плоти, которая двигается внутри так сладко и правильно, что наконец дарит мне долгожданный покой. Почему вы все еще стоите? Подойдите же, схватите меня за волосы, откройте насильно рот и разведите ноги, заставьте слезы потечь от острого унижения, а лицо – стыдливо вспыхнуть. Возьмите меня, ласкайте меня, трахайте меня хоть вдвоем, хоть втроем одновременно – более не имеет значения, эта пустота сводит с ума. Разве я недостаточно настрадался в своей жизни? Разве я не был одинок так долго, что успел забыть о самом факте существования тепла и близости? Прошу, хозяева, братья мои, я ваш!<br/>- Довольно.<br/>Человек не успевает сфокусировать помутненного от страсти взгляда на говорящем, как его тотчас подхватывает десяток крепких рук и прижимает к своим сильным, горячим телам, почти заботливо поддерживая на весу. Разница в габаритах распаляла еще больше, рогатые даже не наклонялись под чужой тяжестью, хотя Палач был отнюдь не пушинкой даже без верной преторианской брони. Когтистые ладони любовно обводят дрожащее и такое уязвимое тело, несколько пар рук с извращенной нежностью гладит по небритому лицу, касаясь влажных от вытекающей слюны губ, а хриплые, рычащие голоса тихо шепчут что-то успокаивающее, отчего хотелось просто закрыть глаза и отдаться в крепкие объятия. Солдат никогда ранее не чувствовал себя настолько...принятым. Настолько единым. Будто все куски его разбитой, опороченной души наконец сложили в целую картинку, прогоняя прочь муки совести и невыносимое одиночество обжигающим жаром извращенных Адом тел. Он цеплялся за изогнутые рога своих найденных братьев и смеялся как ребенок, когда то один, то другой демон вел мокрым, длинным языком по обнаженной коже и сжимал дрожащие ладони своими.<br/>- Какой красивый.<br/>- Живой. Податливый.<br/>- Он будет наш.<br/>- Мы не отдадим тебя.<br/>- Мы не освободим тебя.<br/>- Ты навеки с нами, брат.<br/>- Мы всегда будем вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Коцит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, если долго играть с пламенем, то однажды оно может обжечь.<br/>Если это так, то я хочу сгореть в нем дотла.<br/>Пусть мои руки почернеют, а за каждый вздох придется бороться. Пусть мое горло пересохнет от криков, и я наконец почувствую себя живым. Таким уязвимым. Таким слабым. Таким…принадлежащим вам.<br/>Мои братья обнимают так крепко, что даже вдохнуть удается с трудом. Я больше не чувствую сырости своей темницы, не чувствую холода и противного, липкого страха, но главное, что я больше не чувствую той невыносимой вины перед своими сильными хозяевами, потому что теперь каждый из нас не будет одинок. Они никогда не отпустят меня. И я никогда не уйду из этого сладкого плена.<br/>Я тянусь к ним отчаянно и знаю, что эта привязанность взаимна. Больше не демоны, но обретенная вновь семья, они держали мое ослабшее тело на руках, закрывая собой от грязных камней, словно в попытке защитить от возможных неудобств, хотя я вполне смог бы перетерпеть и куда более некомфортные условия. В конце концов, вся моя жизнь состояла из одних лишений и нескончаемой, мучительной боли. Но, я замечаю эту неловкую попытку заботы, и благодарен искренне за подобное внимание со стороны тех, кто имел все права возненавидеть меня, но вместо этого видел во мне оставшуюся частицу прошлого, которую необходимо сохранить ценой собственных жизней. В их прикосновениях больше нет той грубости, которая пугала меня в начале нашего сожительства. И от этого желание выразить признательность становится только сильнее: Бездумно поддавшись ему, я осторожно притягиваю к себе за рога ближайшего из хозяев и целую первым, чувствуя легкое удивление со стороны остальных. Не волнуйтесь, братья, моей любви хватит на каждого и моего умелого тела хватит на каждого из вас тоже. Я прерываю сладкий поцелуй только для того, чтобы с мольбой посмотреть в ваши красивые лица и тихо прошептать:<br/>- Возьмите меня…<br/>Давайте же. Подарите свое тепло, заставьте меня стонать в ваших жарких объятиях так, как делали многие, многие часы ранее. Вы всегда знаете то, что мне нужно, даже если я, глупый, поначалу сопротивляюсь. Но, теперь я готов понести заслуженное наказание за свои кощунственные попытки сопротивляться вашей любви. Мне больше не нужен этот сладкий нектар, который называете эссенцией, чтобы чувствовать влечение, отныне я всегда открыт вашей ласке, даже во время короткого сна, которым иногда получается забыться. После каждого ухода я остаюсь перед решеткой и с надеждой вглядываюсь в темноту коридора, чтобы вновь услышать знакомые и такие родные шаги. Ошейник на моей шее больше не причиняет стыда, он кажется мне ярким символом принадлежности вам, который не хочется убирать даже тогда, когда вы окончательно снимаете цепь с крепления, зная, что теперь никуда не уйду. И я тоже это знаю.<br/>Мне так нравится ощущать то, как вы двигаетесь внутри этого нелепого тела, сжимая мои запястья над головой. Нравится понимать, что я смог удовлетворить и не принес разочарования, хотя с каждым разом оно становится все слабее, и уже не такое тугое и узкое каким было в начале. Зато теперь я не чувствую боли и могу двигаться активнее, отдавая плоть и душу в сильные руки моих хозяев, молясь лишь на то, чтобы быть принятым. Служение вам – вот то единственное, что отныне делает меня по-настоящему счастливым.<br/>- Тебе приятно? Скажи нам. Вслух.<br/>Я поднимаю едва соображающий взгляд и тотчас растягиваю исцелованные губы в расслабленной улыбке. Уставшее лицо отражается в ласковом пламени алых глаз напротив, мое тело, такое хрупкое и совсем небольшое по сравнению с вашими, дрожит от удовольствия и страсти, пытаясь хоть немного удержаться в неудобном положении – все же я не очень люблю быть настолько снизу, но ради вас готов перетерпеть все синяки и боль в растянутых коленях, лишь бы подарить удовольствие. В прочем, хозяин всегда был внимателен ко мне, поэтому легко закидывает ноги на собственные плечи, заметно облегчая грубые движения. А затем делает то, на что я не смел и надеяться в самых храбрых мечтах: Кивнув своим братьям, которые тотчас ласково приподняли меня и зафиксировали руки за спиной – о, я бы все равно не попытался убежать – однорогий Мародер ловко цепляет сдерживающее кольцо, в одно точное движение расстегивая сложный механизм, чтобы позволить моей любви наконец выплеснуться наружу густыми, белыми каплями. И я благодарен. Дьявол, как же я был благодарен. По лицу отчетливо стекали слезы, пока сам я бился в судорогах, и тишину темницы нарушает полный облегчения вой. Но, когда братья с нежностью обнимают своими руками, позволяя переждать дрожь оргазма в крепкой хватке, именно тогда сильнее прежнего ощущается потребность выразить всю признательность, что давно копилась внутри.<br/>И я отвечаю:<br/>- Да…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Эдем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мой взгляд задумчиво скользит по обнаженному телу, лежащему на холодных, скованных жесткой броней аргента коленях. Воин спал. Я больше не вижу знакомых морщин, сильно старящих его красивое и слишком молодое для тысячелетнего возраста лицо. Напротив, человек выглядит на редкость умиротворенным, неловко обнимая меня за шею своими ослабевшими руками. Раньше они несли лишь смерть и разрушение. Теперь же я смог научить их нежности, даже если для этого пришлось жестоко сломать, чтобы из руин выстроить нечто прекрасное.<br/>Мне тяжело долгое время держать голову поднятой. Одна из многих жертв, на которые пришлось пойти, чтобы получить шанс на искупление перед своим потерянным домом. Мои рога, такие же неестественные и уродливые как я сам, склоняли ниже, будто предлагая вновь посмотреть на живое и теплое тело на своих коленях. Утомленный произошедшим, человек смог забыться кратковременным сном, лишь изредка хмурясь в ответ на собственные мысли – разительная перемена с той недовольной рожей, что вечно пряталась под своим раздражающим преторианским панцирем. Я смотрю на это лицо и в бездумном порыве убираю спавшие на глаза прядки волос, что заметно отрасли с начала его заключения здесь. Отголоски похоти все еще тревожили болезненный рассудок, но теперь мне хочется изучать без лишней спешки, осторожно касаясь когтями до мягкой, загорелой кожи. В чужом теле жизнь била ключом, создавая яркий контраст с моим, таким же холодным и мертвым, как окружающие нас голые камни. В каком-то смысле я был очарован этой трогательной беззащитностью смертоносного воина, что сейчас бездумно прижимался ко мне с робким доверием, хотя эссенция все же не настолько сильна, чтобы подавить базовые инстинкты выживания. Я легко смог бы свернуть ему шею. Всего мгновение, и мои когти разорвали бы эту нежную плоть, а клыки вгрызлись в обнаженные сухожилия, позволяя насладиться предсмертным страхом в чужих глазах, что когда-то смотрели на меня с презрительной ненавистью. Вместо этого я лишь тихо глажу ладонью по жестким волосам и усмехаюсь в ответ на свои мысли – теперь они горели похотью и почти раболепным обожанием, стоило лишь перевести свой помутненный взгляд на нас. Посмотреть, подползти ближе и прижаться небритой щекой к коленям, преданно выпрашивая ласку. И всего этого смог добиться я.<br/>Мой мир погиб. Бескрайнее небо, священные дворцы, созданные величайшими архитекторами аргента, торжество и величие побед сильнейшего народа во Вселенной – все, что было дорого мне, за что я сражался до последней капли крови: Все было утеряно безвозвратно. А причина этой трагедии сейчас мирно дремала у меня на коленях.  Причина…и единственное, что еще осталось от тех времен. Человек манил меня, как только может манить слабый луч света в кромешной тьме, в которую превратилась моя грешная жизнь. Я ненавидел и любил, да, любил как еще способен, и, хотя долг крови никогда не будет оплачен даже после смерти чужеземного воина, тот олицетворял собой потерянный дом, уничтоженный по своей вине, но продолжавший жить в обоюдных воспоминаниях. В светлых глазах Палача Рока я видел отблески стальных скал и величие Аргент Д’Нур. Его руки сохраняли в себе всю былую мощь Ночной Стражи. <br/>Человек вздрагивает, поглощенный неспокойным сном, и я бездумно наклоняюсь вниз, чтобы опустить тяжелую голову на обнаженное плечо. Такое теплое и уязвимое, даже шрамы не портят совершенство этой мягкой живой кожи. Грубый ошейник теперь кажется естественным и даже гармоничным на своем месте аксессуаром, отчего-то хочется провести языком под прохладным железом и дотронуться до шеи, наверняка такой горячей и уязвимой. Мои руки прижимают к себе крепче за спину, и на той остаются следы от когтей – контраст смутной вины и удовлетворенного отметинами собственничества смешиваются в единый коктейль, вырвавшийся наружу с удовлетворенным рыком. Более не пытаясь себя сдержать, я резко подаюсь навстречу уязвимому телу и все же провожу языком под ошейником, касаясь тем громко звякнувшей от подобного обращения цепи. Человек очаровательно дергается и открывает свои растерянные, заспанные глаза, пытаясь хоть немного осознать происходящее, но тотчас сдавленно стонет, когда я впиваюсь в его искусанные губы грубым поцелуем.<br/>- Мой.<br/>Слабые, но такие нежные руки доверчиво цепляются за спину, пока сам воин прижимался всем своим телом, пытаясь урвать еще немного желанной ласки. Чужое рычание заставляло сердце предательски биться, в алом пламени демонических глаз хотелось сгореть.<br/>- Мой!<br/>Издав тихий стон, уже не Палач, но найденный вновь брат робко касается моей груди, прежде чем поднять едва ли осмысленный взгляд вверх. Взлохмаченные волосы целыми прядками падают на лицо, прилипая к мокрой от пота коже, разомкнутые губы заметно покраснели от недавнего поцелуя, сбившееся дыхание тяжело вырывалось наружу, не пытаясь скрыть уже не наркотическое, но добровольное возбуждение своего обладателя. Я смотрю в эти глаза, полные похоти и обожания, и осознаю такую простую, но правильную во всем вещь, прежде чем моя рука сжимает цепь крепче.<br/>Человек больше никогда не будет свободен.<br/>Я его не отпущу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>